Pool cleaning apparatuses are known in the art. Various pool cleaning apparatuses are manufactured by Maytronics Ltd. of Israel and represent the state of the art of pool cleaning apparatuses.
A pool cleaning apparatus is expected to clean the pool by filtering the fluid of the pool and removing foreign particles from that fluid. Such foreign particles tend to aggregate within the pool cleaning apparatus and may eventually substantially reduce the filtering capabilities of the pool cleaning apparatus.
There is a growing need to provide an efficient pool cleaning apparatus that can maintain a reasonable filtering capability during long periods.